


Hidden Pleasures

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, rain king ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: Rain king one bed fic.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 44





	Hidden Pleasures

“I'm getting ready for bed, can you move all this?” her gesture towards the photos and newspaper clippings that litter the spread as he seems lost in some manila folder. His eyes meet hers with a sweet grin. 

“sure Scully, I'll get everything nice for us to cuddle.” 

his grin reaches his eyes and she knows he's not really joking. He's been tapping her side and sitting too close all day. Believing that fate has intervened in his favor, providing a cow and a class reunion to be the catalyst of an excuse for him that she will be forced to spend the entire night in his arms. She bites her lip knows that she wants that too. Sometimes when he thinks she is asleep and he brushes hair off her face she can’t help but wonder what it would be like to just let herself be loved so completely by him. To crawl into bed next to him, kiss his lips, fall asleep in his arms every night. She is so strong that sometimes she worries that this is only time he sees her as vulnerable. She wonders what he would do if she asked, if she said that she wanted to be held, be strong Dana, be brave. Picking up his sweater and tossing it to him. 

“That sounds good, you’ll need to move over too. I like to hog the covers.” walking into the bathroom and closing the door as she leans against it taking in a shaky breath as she smiles.

She turns the knob only 20 minutes later, her face clean, teeth brushed, glad that she packed something a little more feminine for underwear Oh Mulder she thinks. His long legs stretch out on the very clean bed, he’s even picked up and thrown away all trash. The room has a soft light as he’s turned on the side lamp and he looks smug and she has to chuckle. Lashes hooding her eyes from his as he pulls the covers back and scoots towards the middle. 

“Mulder,” she says starting to crawl in beside him “there isn’t any room for me,” she mutters as she slides next to him. 

He engulfs her instantly. His warm breath dancing across her skin. God, he feels amazing, holding her so close. Warm lips grace her temple as she lets out a soft contented sigh. 

“If you let me hold you, you can have all the covers and 95% of the bed Scully,” she hums as his hands move up and down her back relaxing away every ounce of stress in her body. 

The day is catching up to her and the soft beat of his heart and his smell fill her soul. Her head gets cradled in his shoulder and he shifts them so he can hold her and still keep them both comfortable and warm under the not so scratchy sheets. They can’t stay like this, can’t let this become something normal because then it will be necessary. Can time pause for just one moment? Let her enjoy being loved so completely by someone? Her hand reaches around to his side pulling him a little closer to her, letting her fingers trace his exposed hip bones. She feels his smile in her hair. 

“We could do this every night Scully,” his voice a whisper in the room. 

“Let’s just see how we do tonight ok?” she says chancing a glance to him. His lips curl and she can’t help but grin back at him as he nods. Her nose brushes across his chest as he reaches over turning off the light plunging them into a darkened room filled with hidden pleasures.


End file.
